<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alejate de mi padre by Scc_Ccu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149153">Alejate de mi padre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scc_Ccu/pseuds/Scc_Ccu'>Scc_Ccu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scc_Ccu/pseuds/Scc_Ccu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izan, a sus ya dieciocho años, le a traído bastantes problemas a su padre, Eren Jeager, que a quedado viudo hace quince años atrás. Un día su abuela, propone conseguir un novio para su padre y lo hará con o sin su ayuda. Izan esta preparado para espantar a cualquier posible pretendiente de su padre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Izan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>los celos de un hijo, que tanto daño podría causar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es viernes por la noche, me encontraba caminando, dirigiéndome a casa luego de tener un confrontamiento con una banda de pandilleros de mi localidad que se encontraba a las afueras de una casa que organizaba una fiesta.</p><p> A mis dieciocho años seguía dándole problemas a mi papá. Soy hijo único, mi padre es Eren Jeager, un hombre que podía crear vida en su vientre,  que quedó viudo cuando tan solo tenía tres años. Había escuchado historias sobre mi difunto padre, Farlan Churd, no era una buena persona después de todo, lastimaba a mi padre física y psicológicamente. Mi papá realmente había sufrido mucho, pero aun con su pasado fue un buen padre y lucho mucho para criarme junto a mi abuela.</p><p>Amo a mi padre, pero tengo que admitir que soy un mal hijo. Siempre le traigo problemas, él sabe de las pandillas, las peleas, escapadas a fiestas y cada vez que llego a casa a horas de la madrugada, lo encuentro sentado esperándome  preocupado, me huele y me regaña  por venir borracho a altas horas de la madrugada. La historia siempre se repite y me duele ver sufriendo por mí, pero no puedo evitarlo, es una manera de desahogarme y sentirme libre.</p><p>Ahora me encuentro  frente a la puerta de mi casa, las luces del living están encendidas, saco las llaves que están en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y respiro hondo.  Sabía lo que se venía al cruzar la puerta. Recordé que había comprado una cajita de pastillas de menta, para cortar el olor a alcohol. Metí mi mano al bolsillo cogiendo la pequeña caja, la abrí y saqué dos pastillas. Rezo, para que no se note el olor del alcohol y me lo metí a la boca, masticándolo para que el sabor y el aroma de la menta penetre en toda mi boca. Jugueteando con las llaves en mi mano, Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, al entrar encontré a mi padre sentado en el sofá, llevaba puesto una bata y se notaba evidentemente molesto.</p><p>— ¡Izan!—gritó su padre, levantándose del sofá—Otra vez escapaste, acaso me quieres dar un infarto. Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, la calle es peligrosa, siempre te lo repito pero nunca me escuchas.</p><p>—Ya, papá. No es para tanto, tengo dieciocho años, debo disfrutar mi juventud y no estar confinado en casa—respondí cansado,  sentándome en el sofá que se encontraba en el living.</p><p>— ¿Que hice mal para que seas así, Izan?—preguntó en un susurro, sentándose a mi lado,  atrayéndome hacia su hombro— ¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres o que es lo que necesitas, para que puedas dejar esos malos pasos?</p><p>—Maa—raras veces le decía mamá y él no se molestaba, era algo intimo entre los dos—Sabes que te quiero, solo quiero estar así un tiempo más. Te juro que lo voy a dejar muy pronto—realmente me sentía cansado, la pelea que tuve me dejo sin energías, ahora  solo quería dormir.</p><p>— ¿Me lo juras?—pregunto esperanzado.</p><p>—Te lo juro, mamá—respondí cerrando cualquier pregunta o reclamo que podría salir de la boca de su padre.</p><p>—Voy a creer en ti Izan, por favor, no me defraudes —dijo de una manera que lo sentí maternal—Te amo, bebé.</p><p>Sentí sus labios tocar mi frente “Tan cálido” y  me deje llevar por Morfeo, entre los suaves brazos de mi padre. Solamente éramos, él y yo, padre e hijo. Siempre lo protegeré de cualquier persona o canalla, que se acerque a mi padre con malas intenciones, verán el lado peor de mí si lo hacen llorar.</p><p>---------</p><p>Había pasado una semana de mi última escapada, mi padre me tenía vigilado y cuando se iba a trabajar,  entraba mi abuela por la puerta principal, quien se quedaba cuidándome y resguardando la entrada como un oficial a un prisionero. Tenía que admitirlo, esta vez mi padre me tenía entre sus manos.</p><p>—¡IZAN!—la repentina voz de mi abuela resonó por  toda la casa—Baja, necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante y te incluye.</p><p>—¡¡VOY!! —raras veces mi abuela me llamaba para hablar de algo importante, baje por las escaleras y me dirigí al living, en donde se encontraba ella—Que es la cosa importante de la que quieres hablar, abue.</p><p>—Estaba pensando mucho en esto…  tu padre necesita encontrar una pareja—Dijo seria y determinada, para luego sonreír maliciosamente.</p><p>—¡¡¿Q-QUE?!! ¡Me niego a eso!—alego en tono exagerado, parándome del sofá —¡¿Estas de bromeando?!¡¿Enserio?!,</p><p>—Siéntate—Ordeno la castaña, en su rostro no había ni un rastro de gracia.</p><p>—Pero abue, mi papá no necesita a un hombre en su vida, ya me tiene a mí— Proteste, sentándome de nuevo en el sofá.</p><p>—Tu padre, necesita que alguien lo mime,  lo bese y por supuesto un buen hombre en la cama que le dé el placer de su vida, aquello que no le dio tu estúpido y difunto padre—Gruño exasperada, al escuchar la respuesta de su nieto—Y que en paz, no descanse—murmuro</p><p>—Es una tontería—Dije, virando los ojos.</p><p>—Bien, no me ayudes. Yo sólita buscare un pretendiente para Eren—Dijo mi abuela  levantándose del sofá, dándome una última mirada, buscando en mi rostro aprobación ante su idea.</p><p>—Has lo que quieras—Farfulle y subí  por las escaleras, encaminándome hacia mi habitación.</p><p>—Bien—Masculló, cerrando el tema, dirigiéndose a la cocina.</p><p>Mierda, todo esto era un dolor de cabeza. Tan solo pensar a su padre con otro hombre le molestaba y si algún día sucede, haría todo lo posible para alejarlo de su querido padre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. torre de chantilly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Alguna idea de que cosas podría hacer Izan, para espantar al futuro novio de su mami/papi?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joven, divorciado, coqueto y de sonrisa tierna. Ese es Eren Jeager, que a sus treinta y tres años seguía siendo un joven atractivo, no había hombre que no deseara estar con él, hombres que eran atraídos por sus atributos, su amabilidad y sus ojos, aquellos ojos hipnóticos, que si te acercabas a observarlos podrías ver el mar en ellos. Uh, bueno. Lo verían, si tan solo no huyeran al escuchar que tenía un hijo de dieciocho años y que lo había concebido a sus quince años.</p><p>Los hombres le eran complicado, aunque el fuera uno eso no quería decir que correría al escuchar que tenían un hijo y que lo tuvieron de joven. Realmente no los entendía, tal vez después de todo no lo podía comprender, porque fue criado rodeado de mujeres. Sus hermanas siempre trataban de vestirle con faldas, blusas y vestidos "Eren Jeager el maniquí andante". Una parte de Eren lo odiaba y no lo odiaba, porque al final del día se divertía junto a ellas. Casi nunca salía de casa, y si salía solo era para la escuela, de compras junto a su madre y hermanas; siempre era así. Algunas veces culpaba a su padre porque casi nunca estuvo presente en su vida, ya que solo se la pasaba trabajando y durmiendo en cualquier parte de su antigua casa, le hubiera gustado que su padre le enseñara todo lo que podían hacer los hombres, pero como había nacido con un útero todo ese trabajo y enseñanzas lo dejo a su madre, su padre solo lo veía como una de sus hijas y no como su hijo. Y eso le molestaba, aunque tuviera un útero y pudiera dar vida, eso no le quitaba que era un hombre y que tenía algo colgando entre las piernas.</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Frustrado"</strong></em>
</p><p>Realmente se sentía frustrado, aunque actualmente todo había quedado en el pasado, el sentimiento se había quedado.</p><p>Sin embargo, actualmente estaba debatiéndose entre conseguir o no una pareja. Su madre ya le había hablado del tema, y aunque le hubiera negado muchas veces de tener novio, una parte dentro de él quería sentirse amado. Tal vez sea porque paso un buen tiempo que no tubo sexo, solo se había dedicó a criar a su hijo y darle las atenciones que necesitaba, en cuanto a sus frustraciones se las quitaba con una buena paja, pero eso ya no le funcionaba, necesitaba uno real, sentirse lleno.</p><p>Ahora se encontraba con su amiga Sasha. Luego de su jornada de trabajo siempre se dirigían a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca, uno donde los pasteles son muy exquisitos y el café una delicia. Aquel lugar era su preferido, después de salir de la boutique donde trabajaba con Sasha, se atragantaban con una buena cantidad de pasteles sin importar en ganar peso. Aunque ellos sabían que nunca engordarían, porque tenían esa suerte de comer todo lo que querían y nunca engordar en su vida.</p><p>—Sash ¿me estas escuchando? — Eren preguntó exasperado, llevaba un buen rato hablando con Sasha y parece que toda su atención se iba en lo que estaba masticando.</p><p>—Gsim—responde la castaña, con la boca llena. Debatiéndose en si prestar atención a su amigo o al pastel.</p><p>— ¡Por Dios! Sash, ¿Algunas ves tus padres no te dijeron que no se podía hablar con la boca llena? —Regaña con asco.</p><p>—Ugh, Guefno —dice Sasha, tragando lo que restaba del pastel—Ya, listo. Tienes toda mi atención.</p><p>—Olvídalo—Eren suelta un gran suspiro y lleva un trozo de pastel a sus labios, lo tritura sin saborearlo. Cuando terminó de masticar le dio un par de sorbos a su capuchino, respira y clava sus ojos en sus amiga —Hace rato en la tienda me ibas a decir algo, pero nos interrumpieron ¿Qué era? — pregunto, tomando otro pedazo de pastel, esta vez degustándolo. <em>Joder, la delicia de pastel que había pedido</em>.</p><p>—Jajaja— Sasha ríe con malicia,<em> aquella risa que me da escalofríos, tenía un mal presentimiento</em>—Gracias por hacerme acordar, mi queridísimo amigo. De hecho, te acuerdas de la apuesta que hicimos —pregunta, alzando una ceja.</p><p>"<em>Mierda, mierda, mierda…"</em></p><p>—… N-nop, para nada—Miente, mirando a otra dirección. Evitando los ojos de su amiga, que parecían ver a través de su alma, sintiendo su miedo.</p><p>—Ahhhh, no mientas. Tus orejas están rojas, así que lo recuerdas. Pero te lo haré rememorar. Recuerdas el Test de embarazo de Mikasa y apostamos que si salía positivo o negativo, íbamos a cumplir una apuesta, una sin reglas. Y que tú apostaste por el negativo y yo por el positivo. Bueno, resulta que Mikasita está embarazada y yo gane la apuesta—Sasha sonríe triunfan, no era la primera apuesta que ganaba, Dios lo salve de lo que se avecinaba.</p><p>—N-no, yo no hice ninguna apuesta—dice nervioso el ojiverde. Recordando la pena que sentía por Connie, que al perder una apuesta con Sasha, el pobre chico salió traumado.</p><p>"<em>Maldición, no debió preguntar."</em></p><p>—Aquí está tu firma—dice la castaña, enseñando una hoja en donde habían firmado, para que el trato sea genuino.</p><p>—Los dos estábamos ebrios cuando lo hicimos Sash, no vale—se quejó Eren. <em>No quería salir traumado ¡NO QUERÍA SALIR TRAUMADO!</em></p><p>—Nop, nop, no — dijo la castaña, moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro en negación— Ya está firmado, así que me cumples Erencito —Finalizo, cerrando cualquier excusa que podría salir delos labios de Eren.</p><p>—Ugh, bien. Lo haré—Eren se había resignado, con ella era imposible romper un trato — ¿Qué quieres que haga? Y por favor, que no sea uno tan cruel como lo hiciste con Connie—Suplica, esperando llegar al corazón de su amiga.</p><p>—No mi hermano, es uno muy simple —dijo con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que asustaba —Ves a ese hombre que está sentado en la última mesa—señala a un hombre de cabellera negra, que estaba leyendo un libro, el cual no podía reconocer por la distancia.</p><p>—Uh…¿Si? —Eren estaba confundido, que tenía que ver ese hombre<em>, a menos que...</em></p><p>—¡Camarera! —Sasha llama a una de las trabajadoras de la pastelería, la cual se acercó para atender su siguiente pedido—Me puede traer otro de este delicioso pastel con mucho chantilly, harto chantilly, una torre de chantilly.</p><p>—Ah, yo. Veré lo que puedo hacer—dijo la pobre chica, que se dirigía al interior de la cocina de la pastelería.</p><p>— ¿Que estas tramando, Sash?</p><p>—Espera a que traigan el pastel y te lo diré—respondió con una de esas sonrisas que me daban un mal presentimiento.</p><p>Nada bueno saldrá de esto, lo presentía.</p><p>No tardo mucho cuando por fin la camarera dejo una tajada de pastel con una buena cantidad de chantilly encima.</p><p>—Bueno, veras que este pastel tiene un propósito ¿No? —Dijo la castaña, alzando el pastel entre sus manos, mirándolo con unas ganas de comérselo pero no lo hacía. Al parecer el pastel no tenía esa finalidad.</p><p>—Ahmmm ¿quieres que se lo dé a alguien? —Dijo el ojiverde, estaba sudando. Solo esperaba que dijera que sí, no quería pensar en otras cosas que podría hacer con el pastel.</p><p>
  <em>Como frotárselo por todo su cuerpo, ¡Perturbador!</em>
</p><p>—No, no, no, Erencito. Claro que no, de hecho… se lo echaras encima—Sentenció, la sonrisa de Sasha se ensancho más de lo que ya estaba.</p><p>—…— ¿qué? ¡¿QUE?! —Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?</p><p>—No— Sasha negó, viendo a un punto en específico—Se lo echaras encima del hombre, que te señale—indico con su dedo, haciendo que el ojiverde volteara de nuevo donde ella estaba señalando.</p><p>—No, ni de broma—Dijo asustado, girando su cabeza para enfrentar de nuevo a su amiga, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el cuello por lo rápido que lo había hecho.</p><p>—Aquí está tu pastel Erencito. Vamos, ve. Que yo me quedo aquí grabando —Dejo el pastel entre las manos del ojiverde. Saco su celular para grabar a su no tan desafortunado amigo. Lo que Eren no sabía, que todo estaba saliendo según el plan de Sasha, solo esperaba que el pelinegro reaccione como ella esperaba. No creía que ese hombre de mirada terrorífica sea un desalmado u monstruo, solo quedaba ver el resultado final —Vamos, ve. Que yo aquí te espero.</p><p>— ¡No me jodas, no lo haré!—Exclamo Eren, <em>Claro que no lo haría.</em></p><p>Ese hombre era conocido por ser un pandillero en su adolescencia, ahora ya no andaba en ello, había escuchado que era un mafioso y otras cosas más. Nadie quería acercarse a él, ni la pobre camarera</p><p>Sin embargo, el traje que llevaba puesto y ese libro entre sus manos, se podría suponer que dejo esa mala vida y trabajaba como oficinista. Pero podría ser solo apariencias. No sabía cuan cierto era todo lo que había escuchado.</p><p>—Hey, vamos—dijo hastiada su amiga—Aquí está tu firma, así que no puedes romper esta apuesta.</p><p>—P-pero— Tartamudeo Eren, indeciso.</p><p>—Vamos, sé que al final me lo vas a agradecer.</p><p>—Sí, claro. Como si tirar un pastel encima de una persona es algo por lo cual agradecer—refunfuña, haciendo rodar los ojos y suelta un pesado suspiro. No recuerda cuantas veces lo había hecho en todo ese rato que llevaban hablando. Miró resignado el pastel—Te odio, Sash—suelta y se levanta con elegancia, para dirigirse hacia aquel hombre. Tal vez pierda su dignidad, pero Eren Jeager no era un cobarde.</p><p>Mientras caminaba, Eren pensaba en mil excusas para pedir perdón por el pastel derramado. Tenía miedo, realmente lo tenía. Aquel pelinegro aunque le diera curiosidad le causaba miedo, esos ojos afilados le hacían sentir como puñaladas que iban directo a su corazón.</p><p>"<em>¡Ahhhh! Su mesa está a solo unos pasos. Bien, Eren. Simplemente has que te resbalas y échale encima el pastel, sin embargo, al final tendré que ofrecerme para llevar su traje a la tintorería".</em></p><p>Eren se detuve un momento para girar si rostro hacia su amiga, la cual alzo el pulgar hacia arriba, alentándolo. La odiaba por hacerle esto, se lo pagara algún día y no va a ser muy lindo con su castigo (si es que algún día lograba ganarle). Rió internamente, imaginando los infinitos y vergonzosos retos que le haría cumplir.</p><p>Aun solo paso del pelinegro, el cual seguía concentrado en su libro. Debía admitir que el hombre que estaba a su adelante es realmente sexy.</p><p>"<em>Listo, Hazlo ahora"</em></p><p>Fingió tropezar, evitando golpearse con la mesa y caer accidentalmente encima del pelinegro, embarrando todo el trozo de pastel en su pecho. Eren podía sentir sus músculos tras la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Hubiese querido aprovecharse de la situación y pasear sus manos por los deliciosos bíceps del pelinegro "<em>el reto ya estaba cumplido"</em>, aun así… lamento no haber calculado bien su caída, porque so rostro callo directo a la entrepierna del pelinegro y si, había caído también chantilly en esa parte. No, no quería imaginar que su caída podía malinterpretarse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>